shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Skyline Pirates
Introduction The Skyline Pirates are a currently small crew that consist of 15 elite members and are currently in The New World, The captain is Nova Blade, a former revolutionary trained directly under famous face's Monkey D.Dragon and Kuma. Each member of the crew is accepted for being unique in different way's. The crew's bond is similar to a family as even though they have differences and annoy one another they love each other and would die for one another. The crew's fully combined bounty is 4,077,000,000 beli and are considered as a major threat to the government.﻿ The Skyline Pirates' Bounties and Jolly Roger Wanted Alive Nova Blade - 750,000,000 Wanted Dead or Alive Drake ( The Dragon ) - 300,000,000 Leo ( The Sphynx ) - 360,000,000 Rose Diamond - 150,000,000 Mountain Mike - 272,000,000 Bane Shotman - 217,000,000 Primo Afro - 228,000,000 Scarlett Kennedy - 190,000,000 Silver - 250,000,000 Ice - 200,000,000 Salamander - 250,000,000 Ruby Angel - 150,000,000 Justice Angel - 260,000,000 Petal - 145,000,000 Wanted Dead Tarakudo Hunter - 310,000,000 Crew Crew Dream's and Overall Strength Rating Pre/Post Time Skip Nova 1/1 - To become one of the greatest pirates in history Drake 2/2 - To become the biggest "badass" on the entire ocean Leo 3/3 - To find a cure for all diseases on the ocean Rose 8/11 - To explore the entire world Mike 6/7 - To become the world's greatest shipwright Scarlett 9/13 - To learn how to play every music instrument that exist's and become the greatest musician ever Primo 7/8 - To have the world's greatest accuracy Bane 7/8 - To create the world's greatest firearm Silver 5/4 - To learn all types of martial art's in the world Tarakudo 4/5 - To make up for all the lives he has taken Ice ?/6 - To become the strongest five sword style user in the world Salamander ?/10 - To find the all blue and cook the world's greatest dish Ruby ?/14 - To Find a cure for all diseases on the ocean Justice ?/9 - To Protect Ruby for the sake of their mother and father Petal ?/13 - To Uncover all the prehistorical beings in the past's existence by finding collecting bones and creating model's of what they used to look like (Like T-rex bone structure in museum) Luna ?/12 - To create the World's Greatest Masterpiece (Kinda like the mona lisa of one piece only . . . you know . . better . . less dismal)﻿ Devil Fruit Eater's *Nova Blade - Shine Shine Fruit (Hika Hika no Mi) *Drake - Dragon Dragon Fruit (Tatsu Tatsu no Mi) *Leo - Andro Andro Fruit (Sufin Sufin no Mi) *Rose Diamond - Magic Magic Fruit (Maho Maho no Mi) *Scarlett Kennedy - Voice Voice Fruit (Koe Koe no Mi) *Silver - Sense Sense Fruit (Chika Chika no Mi) *Ruby - Cat Cat Fruit (Neko Neko no Mi) *Luna - Draw Draw Fruit (Kaku Kaku no Mi) Current Accomplishment's 'Before Time-Skip:' *Defeated Smoker and Marines at Logue Town *All gaining Supernova Level Bounties *Recruited the Famous Mercenary Marksmen Primo and Bane *Recruited the Famed Martial Artist Blind Man Silver the Swift *Defeated and then Recruited Tarakudo the Demon *Defeated Kizaru and Sentomaru along with escaping G12 * 'After Time-Skip:' * * * * * 'Crew's Adventures' 'The Recuiting of SILVER!! The Blind Assassin!!' The Recruiting of SILVER!! The Blind Assassin!! Part 1 The Recruiting of SILVER!! The Blind Assassin!! Part 2 The Recruiting of SILVER!! The Blind Assassin!! Part 3 'Showdown of Rage!! Nova Blade vs Tarakudo!!' Showdown of Rage!! Nova Blade vs Tarakudo!! Part 1 Showdown of Rage!! Nova Blade vs Tarakudo!! Part 2 'The Sun vs The Wind!! Nova Blade vs Shiro Kain!!' Shiro meets Nova : The Sun vs The WInd 'The Skyline Pirates vs Admiral Kizaru and G12' The Skyline Pirates vs Admiral Kizaru and G12 Part 1 The Skyline Pirates vs Admiral Kizaru and G12 Part 2 The Skyline Pirates vs Admiral Kizaru and G12 Part 3 The Skyline Pirates vs Admiral Kizaru and G12 Part 4 The Skyline Pirates vs Admiral Kizaru and G12 Part 5 The Skyline Pirates vs Admiral Kizaru and G12 The Finale!! 'Silver vs Senshi, The Epic Battle on the Grand Line' Silver vs Senshi, the epic battle on the Grand Line 'The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!!' The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!! Part 1 The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!! Part 2 The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!! Part 3 'The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford' The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 1 The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 2 'Captain vs Captain! Nova Blade vs Monster!!' To be Written . . . 'Training, Drinking and Romance!!' Training, Drinking and Romance!! Part 1 Training, Drinking and Romance!! Part 2 Training, Drinking and Romance!! Part 3 Training, Drinking and Romance!! Part 4 Training, Drinking and Romance!! Part 5 'The War!?!? Yonkou vs Supreme Pirate's' To be Written . . . 'Finally! A Cook in the Crew!' Finally! A Cook in the Crew! Part 1 Finally! A Cook in the Crew! Part 2 'Five Sword Style?! Nova's Huge Secret Revealed!' Five Sword Style?! Nova's Huge Secret Revealed! Part 1 Five Sword Style?! Nova's Huge Secret Revealed! Part 2 Five Sword Style?! Nova's Huge Secret Revealed! Part 3 Five Sword Style?! Nova's Huge Secret Revealed! Part 4 'Ruby and Justice!! Leo's Romance Ordeal!!' Ruby and Justice!! Leo's Romance Ordeal!! Part 1 Ruby and Justice!! Leo's Romance Ordeal!! Part 2 Ruby and Justice!! Leo's Romance Ordeal!! Part 3 'An Attractive New Female Recruit!!' An Attractive New Female Recruit!! Part 1 An Attractive New Female Recruit!! Part 2 'The Artist's Daughter and her pet!!!' The Artist's Daughter and her pet!!! 'Bulge Island Rescue' Bulge Island Rescue Part 1: Training Bulge Island Rescue Part 2: Up the Mountain 'Adventure!! To the Fountain of Youth!!!!' 'The End of Adventure's!? Nova's End?! '﻿ Category:Pirate Crews Category:Skyline Pirates